


Chilly

by KonamiKofi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, Marriage, Other, adam totally marries his dogs. he got officiated before entering the entity's realm, anyways i didnt think i wanted to get married until i found out i was gay, anyways i love susie!!!!!!!!!!!, proposal, which uh. makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: You've never really thought about marriage before. Not until you met Susie, at least.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Chilly

Susie’s always been so cold. Not emotionally, but physically. She always has been, really. The first time you held her hand, you momentarily questioned whether she was actually alive, or if you were just dating an ice demon. You’re used to it now, of course. In fact, you’ve grown to love how cold she always is. Even now as she lies pressed to your chest, she siphons away your heat, replacing it with a welcoming chill. 

You hold her close, petting her hair lovingly. You twirl her pink hair around your fingers, adoring how soft and bright it is. She adjusts herself slightly, burying herself deeper into your embrace. She traces little patterns on your exposed skin, and you smile at the gentle touches. You hum, content with your place in the universe. 

“(Y/N)?” she murmurs. 

“Yeah?”

“What does marriage mean to you?” she speaks slowly, as though choosing her words carefully. You crane your neck to glance at her, but her expression reveals little. You pause, taking time to think about your response. What does marriage mean to you?

“I don’t know, really. I think a lot of people get married just because society wants them to. But I think it means a lot if both people genuinely want to do it. It’s like,” you pause, “You’re ready to dedicate your entire life to another person. It means that you truly love them, and that you’re not afraid to commit everything to them. It’s the ultimate form of trust, love, and bond.” You take a moment to breathe, staring at the ceiling. You suppose you’ve never really thought about marriage before. You resume petting her hair before speaking again: “Why?” 

“I just can’t stop thinking about it,” she whispers. 

“Marriage?” 

“Marrying you.” 

The room falls deathly quiet, save for the gentle music playing from your stereo. You can see her open her eyes from your peripheral vision, and she gazes at you with an emotion you can’t quite decipher. You turn to look back at you, smiling giddily. You can see a raging blush spread across her face as you look at her directly, and you can’t help but melt internally. 

“You have no idea how badly I wanna marry you, Suze.” 

She relaxes, letting out a loud whine. She rolls her head back before lightly hitting your chest: “What took you so long?” she asks, “you scared me!” 

You laugh, grabbing her hands with your own. You kiss her pouting lips, making her giggle. “It took me a minute to process it!” you shoot back. “It’s not every day that my wonderful, perfect girlfriend tells me she wants to marry me!”

She crinkles her nose, sticking her tongue out at you. You respond in kind, sharing a laugh together. She flops back onto your chest in an exaggerated motion, and you wrap your arms back around her tightly. 

“Okay, who do you think is most capable of marrying us?” she asks. 

“You mean like, here?” 

“Duh, where else would we get married? Honolulu? Hate to break it to you babe, but we’ve got a pretty limited selection of places we can go,” she jokes. 

You chuckle gently, if not a little bit wistfully: “Okay, fair enough,” you respond. “It’d probably be Adam though, right? He’s a teacher.”

She cackles at the suggestion, momentarily burying her face into your chest. After a few moments of laughter, she pops back up to respond. “Baby, I don’t think being a teacher makes you a fucking officiant.”

“You can’t tell me that he doesn’t seem qualified though!”

“True, true,” she muses, “he low-key seems like the type of person to marry his pets together.” 

You chuckle and kiss her forehead. “I’ll ask him about it next time we’re in a trial together.”

She hums happily at your words before moving out of your embrace. You let her go reluctantly, watching her move around the room. She starts shuffling through the drawers of her desk, seemingly searching for something. After a few moments of looking she pulls out a journal and a pen, turning back towards you. She looks up from her journal, pausing as she looks at you. “What’s that dreamy look for?” she teases.

“I just can’t wait to call you my wife.” 


End file.
